<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now till eternity by halfshook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920348">now till eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfshook/pseuds/halfshook'>halfshook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the phantoms are a bunch of gay messes and julie is a distinguished bisexual [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), if u saw me crying whilst writing this because i love luke so much no u didn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfshook/pseuds/halfshook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>luke &amp; reggie have some confessing to do </p>
<p>or the one where everyone is a gay disaster and cries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the phantoms are a bunch of gay messes and julie is a distinguished bisexual [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. reggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie had poofed into the garage and was staring at both Luke and Julie, both had tears in their eyes but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a poor choice of words. But there were really only so many ghost jokes he could make before even he started getting sick of himself too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo’s heads shot up at him with such synchrony that he was taken aback for a second. Luke’s eyes had become so wide and his eyebrows had shot up so high that it prompted a couple more tears to fall down his cheeks but Julie quickly tried to wipe away her remaining tears, almost like she was pretending she had never been crying in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie gave them a weird look; eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what guys? C’mon, what’s going on?” He asked again, hoping that one of them would actually open their mouths and start saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than just gawking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’mma let you answer that one Luke.” Julie’s fingers were pointed at Luke in a gun motion whilst her face morphed into a nervous smile, no trace of any tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Luke began before shutting his mouth again and fixating on a nice spot on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie was beginning to get a little concerned. Had he done something to upset Luke? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that why he was crying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to be responsible for Luke’s tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke seemed to pick up on the fact that Reggie was clearly a little nervous. He had wiped his tears away now but his foot wouldn’t stop tapping against the hardwood floors and he was playing with his fingers in an effort to distract himself. Cracking each knuckle like it was the most interesting task in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I can do this.” Luke almost seemed to be talking to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this,” Julie repeated back to Luke before slowly backing away towards the garage door and making her way back to the house. She smiled at Reggie on her way out. It was reassuring in a way he didn’t know he needed in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Julie left, Luke turned to face Reggie head on, making full unwavering eye contact and everything. He didn’t know how to feel, it was slightly unnerving and he could feel his heart start racing a little faster with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t felt this nervous since coming out to Julie. So, when the next words came out of Luke’s mouth, Reggie thought he might just spontaneously combust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie, I like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah dude, I like you too. I thought that was kind of a given by this point,” Reggie replied, chuckling nervously throughout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Luke was clearly just reminding him of their friendship, there was just no way that Luke would ever like him back. Not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not in the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperately wanted him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that possibility was wishful thinking and even though he had come to terms with the fact that he was bisexual and his attraction to guys (read: his crush on Luke) he didn’t expect Luke to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him back. That thought would only lead to a heartbreak he didn’t think he could take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re not understanding me. I like you. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you like you,” Luke repeated himself again. Reggie’s heart just about combusted in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny Luke, don’t joke about that. You’re straight.” He didn’t know what to believe. He could feel his face contorting into a hurt expression and this was clearly evident to Luke as he responded with lightning speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turns out, I’m actually not. That’s what I was talking to Julie about. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we were crying. I just came out to her. She really helped me understand myself better because I didn’t know there was a word for what I felt. I’m pansexual,” Luke hurriedly explained. Apparently, Reggie’s hurt expression was not as subtle as he had thought or maybe Luke just knew him too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansexual? Julie didn’t mention anything about pans…” Reggie trailed off, clearly even more confused than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoke to Julie too?” Luke responded, also just as confused. The two were just kind of staring at each other with progressively more confusing looks and nervous smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie moved to sit down on the couch and motioned for Luke to join him, which he did, leaving a small but comfortable gap between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s try this again. You’re pansexual. Cool. What does that mean?” He reached out and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Luke’s knee. He gave him a smile in return and slipped his palm underneath Reggie’s in some type of pseudo-handhold. The contact was comforting, grounding even. They didn’t say it but both of them instantly felt a little bit calmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so Julie explained it as similar to bisexual. Wait, do you know-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do but we’ll discuss that </span>
  <em>
    <span>later.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so now there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Luke teased him, his grip on Reggie’s palm becoming a little tighter, as he leaned in a little closer, reducing the gap until their thighs were almost touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, shut up,” Reggie practically groaned at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansexual. It’s basically an attraction to people regardless of gender rather than because of their gender. So, gender really doesn’t play a role in who I like. I just like who I like,” Luke clarified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, it actually had nothing to do with pans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reggie could feel his confusion easing as he felt a tad more relaxed by Luke’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Reggie exclaimed, “that makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>more sense.” He was holding Luke’s palm just as tightly now and smiled at him again, although his teeth were now a little more prominent from his increasing smile. “Wait, so you can like literally anyone and you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doofus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I like you. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been you. How could it not be?” Luke had such an infectious smile on his face as he confessed and all Reggie wanted to do was kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” His nerves had been set alight in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do.” Luke’s voice was so soft, Reggie almost thought he’d misheard him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in closer, angling his body so that they could still hold hands but face each other at the same time, their thighs pressed close together. With his spare hand, he reached up and caressed Luke’s face softly before finally breaching the gap and pressing his lips against Luke’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Luke smile into the kiss and it felt like the fog in front of his eyes had finally lifted. It wasn’t like fireworks and it wasn’t a perfect movie kiss; they bumped noses and clacked their teeth against each other as they moved too fast and they were too uncoordinated but it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie carefully let go of Luke’s hand so he could move it up higher and run his hands through his hair like he’d waited to do for what felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“God, I’ve wanted to do that for like forever,” Reggie whispered against Luke’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pulled back for a second to rest his forehead against Reggie’s and practically giggled into Reggie’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. Me fucking too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke leaned back in to kiss him again and again and again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After they kissed (and did some talking too) for what felt like hours, they were interrupted by Alex poofing back into the garage, catching them mid-makeout. The pair had never jumped apart so fast in their lives, scooting so far along the couch in opposite directions that they both fell off and landed on a heap on the floor; a bundle of pathetically tangled limbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what you think,” Luke quickly tried to interject, whilst simultaneously trying to pull both himself and Reggie up from the floor and attempting to detach their limbs from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, it’s just-” Reggie attempted to add, whilst untwisting his arm from under Luke’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I don’t care. I’m happy for you,” Alex interrupted them both before they dug themselves into an even deeper hole. “I’ve been waiting for you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span> to figure this out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He just shook his head at the duo in mock disappointment. “You’re really not as subtle as you think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie could only splutter in response whereas Luke just hung his head in shame. It totally baffled him on how Alex had picked up on his massive crush on Reggie, especially considering the fact that he’d never mentioned it before. The more he thought about it though, the more obvious it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to be subtle. He really did but he was also astronomically bad at keeping his feelings to himself. Knowing his luck, Alex had probably found one of the half written songs Luke had written about Reggie with Reggie from ‘95 and pieced it together years before anyone else did, including himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was generally a little quicker on the uptake than the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man. But I just wanna clarify whatever happens between us two, the band comes first, always,” Luke was quick to reassure Alex before he could get out another snarky comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, always.” Reggie reiterated with another nervous smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he was so fucking cute.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is there some stuff you guys maybe wanna tell me,” Alex asked, with a smug little smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but I think we should bring Julie back in for this. If it wasn’t for her, I don’t even wanna think about where we’d be right now.” Reggie made a somewhat sound of agreement in response and poofed out to go collect her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later they both walked through the garage doors again and all four of them squeezed themselves onto the couch. Not that it really mattered, Julie couldn’t even feel them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four sat and talked for what felt like hours, late into the night, discussing all their concerns about their respective sexualities and anecdotal stories, some of which had never been told before but most were just reliving memories in order not to forget them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many tears were shed as Alex shared with Julie about how when he came out to the band they were so unwaveringly accepting in comparison to his own family that he felt like his new family would be all he ever needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more were shed as Julie shared her experiences as being outed a few years ago and taking years to overcome the trauma that came with that experience and about her mom’s death and how Flynn had helped her through both experiences and it had brought them even closer together than they ever had been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many more were shed as Reggie talked about never understanding what he was feeling as he just didn’t know that being attracted to more than one gender was an option (and a few laughs were shared too when he detailed about how clearly obvious his crush on Luke was even through all the denial). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had tear tracks running down their faces in every direction by the time Luke was talking about how he was so constantly confused about everything and nothing made sense and all he was sure of was that he was in love with Reggie (who shed more than a few tears at that revelation). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked all night long until the sun rose again and they listened in comfortable silence to the birds chirping away a little morning tune. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were a family and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even Caleb could take that from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was still so fucking upset that they were dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dead before they could ever accomplish their biggest dream. Dead before he could apologise to his own family. Dead before they ever really got the chance to ever really start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if nothing else, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could count on this family from now till eternity. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you once more for reading &lt;333 i still have more planned bc idk how to stop :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for reading !! i hope this was a satisfying conclusion &lt;333 the first part is the ruke part but then i wanted to tie up some loose ends so the second part is just me in my feels about julie and her emotional support ghost boys bc ma'am me too :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>